The Prodigal Son
by Molly
Summary: A Continued Series to The Blizzard...What will Ron do when a strange young Man wanders into the village....also Jeremy is Adrian..I switched names and accidentally didn't change all of them...Stupid me
1. The Visitor

**The Prodigal Son**   
(hehe it's purple)

**(Part one)**

**_A/N - Well, the time has come to talk of many things, like shoes and ships and sealing wax, like cabbages and kings, and why the sea is boiling how, and whether pigs have wings *stops* Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy, I swear. okay, but my sanity is beside the point. I thought of the idea for this story while I was planning racquetball by myself. Yes, it is actually fun...okay, so I'm not helping my sanity cause right now. This is my second series to my story, I'll make another A/N at the end, so you can read and not be bored off_**

**_Disclaimer - You-know-who owns you-know-what...so that's all there is to say>_**   
  


It was late night one day in the spring time, in the year 2026 and a young man was setting up his tent and getting ready to camp out for the night. He was on a mission for his class at Hogwarts, and that was to view the mating patterns of Centaurs. He knew what he was doing, he wasn't scared of the forbidden forest. Adrian Finnigan was his name, and why he was out in this certain meadow on this certain day was no sudden chance. It was written in the books that the Spring equinox was the day most likely that you would run into a centaur, and so that's why he was out there, but fate had other things in mind. Adrian knew this centaur fact, and that's why he was at this certain meadow, at this certain time. He had fallen asleep early and woke up, right as the mist was starting to rise from the moors. He gasped at what he saw. Not two or three centaurs like he might have hoped for, but a small village, a village that certainly wasn't there the night before. He pulled on his robes and grabbing his wand, and wandered out towards the village. At first he thought it was maybe an illusion, maybe his mind was playing a trick on him. He put his hand on the fence post and it was real, or it certainly seemed real anyway. There were a couple of people mingling about, going about their daily routine. Then one of them saw Adrian standing on the edge of the village. She gasped and ran into one of the houses. A few minutes later a man came out. He looked very familiar, but Adrian couldn't place him. He walked up to the started visitor. Everyone around had stopped what they were doing and watching them. 

"Sorry about that, we don't get may visitors here." 

"I can imagine" Adrian said under his breath, doing a three sixty of the village. 

"Why don't you come in here." The man motioned towards his house. "It would be better if we talked in here." Adrian followed him into the small cottage. The room they entered was small and had none of the modern accessories that you might expect in even a muggle house, if not a wizard. A small woman was sitting in a chair knitting. She looked unlike any woman he had ever seen before. She stood up when they entered. 

"Ron, who is this." 

"Miranda, this is..." He paused and looked at Jeremy. They had never been formally introduced. 

"Finnigan, Adrian Finnigan Ma'am " He said, looked at the woman. 

"Finnigan" Ron muttered, "Any relation to Seamus Finnigan by any chance." 

"He was my father, yes. Why?" Adrian replied. 

"No reason, no reason. I just knew him when I was younger." 

"Oh" Adrian vaguely remembered his father talking about a friend Ron, but not completely. Every time he would mention it, his mother would hush him, with tears in her eyes. He wondered if this was the same Ron. "If you were friends with my father, then I suppose you knew my mother, Hermione, as well." When he said this, the book that Ron was holding in his hand fell to the floor. 

"I suppose I will leave you two alone." Miranda said, picking up her knitting. "Fiona needs to be woken up." When Ron didn't respond, she disappeared up the side stairs. 

"Your mother is Hermione." He said in a shocked tone, sitting down. He looked Adrian up and down. " Yes, you do have her eyes." He sighed. "Seamus and Hermione, I could never have guessed." He mumbled to himself. 

"So you do know my mother?" 

"I knew your mother once, yes. Haven't seen her in what..thirty years." He looked away, wondering if she had told her son about him. "So, how are your parents?" 

"My mother is doing all right, I suppose. She hasn't been the same since my father and brothers died." 

"Your father is dead?" 

"He died in the great war about ten years ago as did my two older brothers. I was only eight at the time. Harry Potter saved the day of course, I suppose you know Harry Potter as well." 

"Yes, I knew him well." Ron said under his breath. "How is he?" 

"Nobody knows, he disappeared right after the Great War. Nobody..." He never got to finish his sentence because a young girl hurried into the room. She was a smaller version of her mother, only with red hair. It made her glow, like she had a halo on. She stared at Adrian and he stared back. 

"Fiona" Ron said, breaking her out of her trance. 

"Yes father" She replied, her gaze not drifting from Adrian. 

"Do you want something?" 

"Oh yes" She was jolted back to reality. "Grandfather wanted to see you." 

"Okay, why don't you take care of our visitor here. Just don't take him outside, okay." 

"Of course father" She replied. Ron turned and left, walked the short distance to Miranda's fathers study. 

"You wanted to see me." He said, closing the door behind him. 

"I want you to go with that boy." The doctor said, not looking up from his books. 

"What?" 

"This is a sign, he couldn't come here if it wasn't for a reason. You have spent your time here and are destined to go with him." 

"But what about Miranda, and Fiona. I'm not going to leave them here." 

"You don't have to, It is written in the books that a man would come from the outside, and come and change here. That man is you. The books also say that this man must leave when the time arrives. You have done what you have come to do, and now you must leave." 

"But I haven't done much of anything here" Ron replied in confusing, sitting down in a chair besides the old man. 

"Ron my son, you have done more for this town then you shall ever know. You opened up peoples eyes to the outside, and maybe soon they will be able to break this curse, for it is a curse, and go back to being what they are, witches and wizards." He let out a loud sigh. 

"But I thought Miranda could never leave." 

"Oh she can, there is nothing stopping here. But she is different. She couldn't leave before because she didn't want to. If she truly wants to leave, the curse cannot stop her. As you should know, Love is the greatest curse breaker out there. That's why you were allowed to stay here, for love, and for the prophecy too. But it was for love that you returned to fulfill the prophecy, so it all works together. You are not controlled by the curse, and nether is your daughter, for although she was born here, she is not of here. " He paused. 

"But what about you sir." Ron knew that Miranda was all he had, he didn't want to take her away from him. 

"I will stay behind, my time is almost up. Someone must stay behind and explain to the village what has happened. I will be all right." He turned towards the door. "Miranda, you may come in now." The door slowly opened, and she walked in. She turned towards Ron and smiled. He had never been in love with her more then that moment. Oh god, what if she didn't want to leave. Could he do it, leave this place without his wife and daughter. He knew he couldn't do it, he didn't have the inner strength. He watched Miranda's expression as her father explained the situation to her. After he was done the room was silent. She took a step back and looked from her father to her husband and back to her father again. She hated having to make decisions like this. 

"Father, I hate to think of leaving you all alone. What about Fiona? Couldn't we leave her here for a year or two and come back later." 

"Miranda dear, you don't understand. Once you leave, you cannot return. The curse works in mysterious ways, and has many rules, and this is one of them. If you want to leave, you have to want to leave full Heartily, with no regrets or desires to return." She looked from her father back to her husband again. She could see the tension and pain in his face. His hands were clasped together in his lap, his eyes focused on her, waiting for her answer. She didn't want to do it, but no, she had to. She could never face a lifetime without him. She could never live with herself if she did. Oh God, but father, her own father. Who did she love more? And then there was Fiona, could she do that to her child, separate her from her father like that. Could she do that to Ron? No, she had to go, she knew she had to. She just prayed in her heart she wouldn't regret it. 

"I'll go, I'll do it." She heard Ron gasp and saw her father smile. 

"I won't let you." She heard Ron say behind her. He mentally slapped himself as soon as the worlds left his mouth. Why in the world did he just say that. 

"You won't let me" She turned back towards him. "You gave up everything once for me, and now it's my turn." Now he knew why he loved her, oh god how he loved her. He stood up and took her in his arms. 

"I love you, you know that." He said, kissing her on the top of her head. 

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have choose to go." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. Tying to make a joke out of a painful situation. "I guess we better go tell Fiona now, I wonder how she'll take the news" She said, her voice muffled in his shirt. 

"I'll go tell her." He let go of her, and turned towards the living room where he saw Adrian and Fiona deep in conversation. She looked up when she saw him at the door. 

"Dad, did you know that Adrian here is a wizard, that he can do magic and such." She said excitedly. "Come on show him. It was so amazing, you should see it. He can make this book turn into a dust mop." Adrian looked at the floor and blushed. 

"Yes Dear, that's nice. Didn't you know that I was a wizard too." 

"Really" She jumped up and pulled him over to the couch where she was sitting beside Adrian. "Can you do something. Please." 

"Not right now, I have something to talk to you about first." 

"Show me something please. Come on dad, please" She looked at him with her begging eyes. He had to laugh at her. 

"Fine, Fiona, but I haven't done magic in thirty years, so don't expect anything amazing." He turned to Adrian. " May I borrow your wand for a second." 

"Of course sir" He replied, handing it over. He held it in his hand, twirling it in his fingers. Since it wasn't his own wand, he couldn't do incredible magic, but he could do first year stuff at least. He thought back to something he learned in school. He was right in saying he hadn't done any magic since he left Hogwarts. He didn't think he was going back, so he wanted to let all parts of his past drop away. He still talked about it, telling the people of Mason the stories, and how the outside world had changed, and wasn't as horrible as it used to be. Telling them about you know who, and Harry, and everything since the Great War. He could remember all that, but not even a simple spell. Then it hit him, so perfect. Picking up a flower from the vase he threw it in the air, and then waved Adrian's wand, saying, 

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" It worked, and flower stayed in midair, still twirling from it's fall. Then it suddenly flew across the room, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. Fiona gasped. 

"Show me something else." 

"Now Fiona, I'm sure Adrian will be happy to show you all the magic you want once we leave." 

"Leave?" That certainly got her attention. "Where are we going?" He quickly explained the situation, leaving out most of what happened thirty years. She just stared at him. She couldn't believe he was doing this, making her suddenly leave. Sure there weren't very many children here, and if she stayed she would probably end up marrying Luke, but Luke was an idiot, and she hated him. Most of the girls didn't like her, because of her parents, but still it was the principle of the thing. "I can't believe you'd think I'd just uproot and leave like that." She glared at her father. Ron knew that look, he was going to have to do some bargaining. 

"You know that if you leave you will be able to learn how to do magic of your own. Plus you understand that I have to go, I have no choice. You and your mother do. Your mother chose to go with me. You can choose to stay, but you understand that you will never see us again." The thought of never seeing her parents again certainly made up her mind for her. Sure she hated them sometimes as all children do, but they were still her parents. 

"Fine, I'll go, and this means that I'll be able to do magic." 

"I suspect so, now hurry up and go pack, we only about twenty minutes." 

"Yes father." She stopped at the door. " Does this mean I'll never see Luke again." 

"Of course." 

"Yes" she cried, hurrying up the stairs. Ron turned back to the visitor. 

"Well, it seems we will accompanying you to wherever you are going. Where are you from anyway ?" 

"I'm going to Hogwarts right now, but my mother lives in Hogsmade if you want to visit here. I'm sure she'll put you up for a couple of days, I mean, if you are school friends." If she will forgive me, Ron thought. She didn't seem to peachy keen on the idea of him leaving when they were in school. He would have to come in contract with him sooner or later. She might know where Harry is, or his family for that matter. He would have to get his wand back from Ginny, that was for sure. Plus he didn't have any money, or way to support himself. God, this was going to be a lot harder then he thought. A couple moments later Fiona came running back into the room. 

"Da, Mum said we are all packed, and grandpapa said that we have to be out of the town within ten minutes or we will disappear with the village." She quickly covered her mouth. "I wasn't suppose to say that was I" Disappearing villages, this trip was getting weirder and weirder Adrian thought. 

"All right , come on then" he motioned for Adrian to follow him. Slowly the surly the four of them made their way out of the village and to the meadows edge. They each didn't have much, only a few sets of clothes. Most of the things they left at the house. It was almost noon and sun was almost at it's highest point. Fiona saw the mist rising from the ground first. 

"Father, what's that?" She cried, grabbing onto him. The mist started flowing over their feet. Fiona buried her head in his shirt and they waited. Soon the mist completely surrounded them. 

"Miranda, give me your hand." He said to the mist, then he felt a hand grasp his, and he relaxed. Soon, after what felt like hours, but was really only minutes the mist cleared and the four of them, Ron, Miranda, Fiona, and Adrian were standing in the empty field. "It worked" Ron replied, letting out the breath he had been holding for some time. 

"Yes, it worked." Miranda replied slowly, looking at all her surrounding. "I can't believe we are actually on the outside. I never thought I'd see the day." This whole thing was just freaking Adrian out ( a disappearing village, it doesn't make sense). He was afraid to ask, because he didn't know what kind of answer he would get. He prayed his mother would be able to make more sense of this then he could. But hey, the girl was pretty. Snap out of it Adrian, is that all you think about. Yes, he said, grinning to himself. 

After he had packed up his campsite, Adrian realized he had a problem, a big problem indeed. He came here flying on his broom, and well, he certainly couldn't fly four people back to Hogwarts on it. That's the only way he knew how to find out. It wasn't that hard to find Hogwarts from the hair. It was a huge castle for gods sake. As Adrian was trying to think of a way to explain this to his visitors, Ron spoke up, as if he had read his mind. 

"It's okay, I know the way to Hogwarts." Adrian spun around shocked. How could Ron, not interacting with the wizarding world for thirty years know the way to Hogwarts. He didn't even know the way, and he had been studying Centaurs in the Forbidden forest all year. Ron noticed Adrian's strange looks so added, "I don't know the exact way, but I'm sure I can find it. If you want to fly on ahead of us, we'll meet you in Hogsmade tonight." 

"All right" Adrian said, picking up his stuff and flying off. Fiona just stared at him with a look of surprise. 

"Flying, on a broom, that's amazing. Can I do that too Da?" 

" I suspect, it's not that hard." He smiled at his daughters interest in magic. He still wondered what Miranda's response would be. She still hadn't said anything about the whole magic issue. Well, right now isn't the best time to discuss it. They were three people stuck in the middle of the Forbidden forest, and pretty much defenseless as well. "Come on then" He said slowly, talking Mirandas hand in out of his, and Fionas in the other. And so they started off into this strange world.   


**_Ending A/N - S0, what do you think so far. Right now, the only problem with it is that it has no climax. I have no idea what I'm working towards. I was thinking of making him go and try to find Harry, but that doesn't involve the village in anyway. Plus I am working on my Terry story at the same time, and I have to journey to the gates of hell and back in the next week..(aka.Finals) and then..oh it's so sad, my poor little computer is sick, so I have to send it, so I'm going to be computerless till for a whole week, coming Saturday, so I don't know when I'm going to get the next part of. I'm sure you all can survive._**

**_Also someone said in a review why couldn't like Harry and Hermione go and come and visit Ron on the days it reappears and well, I had to quickly think of an excuse for that. The thing was, only Ron was the one who knew where the village was. Adrian found it on accident, not because he was looking for it. Plus fate had a reason for him to be there. It was all part of the big plan. And sure Hermione actually visited the village, but really, it's in the middle of the Forbidden forest. I think she'd be thinking of a little more then remembereing where the meadow was, like trying to get out of the forest, and you have to relize she just lost her best friend. Plus if Harry and Hermione could see him, it wouldn't make this part of the story so much fun. Oh fun fun fun.._****__**

**_Also, to make this clear, it's not the actually mating of the Centaurs, as someone in a review though, it's the mating habits, the patterns. Maybe Centaurs were not such a good idea to use, but it's not that relevance to the story. Adrian was out there looking for Centaurs. I had to have a reason for him to be in the forest, and well, that was it._**   
**__**

**_I think that's everything. I hope everyone has a fun end of the school year or whatever. I know I will>_**

Copyright 2000 MollyCo~   
  
  



	2. Returning to civilization

_ _

_ _

_A/N – Well, this story has taken a turn I certainly didn't expect. Just to let you know this story is not taking any we learned in GoF into effect, because now that this book is out, this series is null and void. But I don't care. So anyway, I am getting tired of this series, and it's moving off the beaten path. This part will star my characters that I created, Bonnie and Adrian. Will Harry Potter ever make an entrance, we shall never know, maybe he will, maybe he won't. This plot is driving my crazy, but anyway, on with the show _

They appeared into the center of town. This wasn't as big of a deal as a month ago when the other group of strangers came in, for wizards and witches came and went in Hogsmade every day of the year. Ginny, after she had finished dusting herself off turned to her daughter. 

"You sure you know where she lives?" 

"Positive mum, our muggle studies class visited her home more then once last term. Prof. Finnegan was probably my favorite teacher. It's right over there." She motioned to a small building at the end of the street where she could see two figured sitting out front. The small posse made their way over. It wasn't long before Bonnie could tell it was Adrian Finnegan and a small girl who looked about thirteen or fourteen who were there. They stood up when they saw it was obvious the group was coming that way. Bonnie could tell the girl was about as tall as Charlie, and with red hair as well. If you didn't know any difference, you might think they were twins. Charlie and the girl she meant. Adrian whispered something to the girl and she hurried into the house. He didn't recognize any of the group that was coming towards him, only Bonnie. Bonnie Fraser. He had had a crush on her since he was in his second year. Ever since he had accidentally walked in on her group of friends on the train. She was also in Gryffindor, but a year younger then him, and even though they saw each other all the time, he had never been able to have a pleasant conversation with her. Every time he had the opportunity he splotched it up somehow, or insulted her in some way or another. For all he knew she hated him for it. 

Bonnie saw the strange girl walk into the building and her eyes met his. She quickly looked away, making sure he didn't see her blush. She wouldn't let him have that pleasure. They didn't get along, and that was an understatement. If he knew she liked him, she wouldn't ever be able to live it down. Nobody knew, not ever her best friends at school. The whole school admired him, and everyone got along with him fine, except for Bonnie. She never could understand why. For some reason, he was just mean to her. At least now he graduated, and she wouldn't have to put up with him ever again. Only have to make it though this evening, and that's all. 

"Hello, may I help you?" 

"Yes, we are looking for Mrs. Finnegan, is she in?" Her Uncle George asked, glancing up at the second floor of the building. 

"She's out right now, but will be back soon, if you want to come upstairs." They followed him through the door and up a set of stairs to the second landing. Adrian wondered who these visitors were. His mother didn't receive many social calls, unless they were about work. He wondered if it had anything to do with Ron and his family. Surly they can't be from the ministry, not with children. Hopefully mother will be home shortly, he thought as they sat in the parlor glancing back and forth to each other. Every time he would look at Bonnie she would turn and look another direction. After about fifteen minutes, Charlie was beginning to be getting restless. 

"Bonnie, why don't you go show Charlie and Bryce some of the places in Hogsmade" Ginny suggested. 

"Yes" Both Charlie and Bryce jumped up. That sounded like a great idea to them. 

"I'll go with them," Adrian suggested. Bonnie glared at him, obviously this wasn't want she wanted, but it was what he wanted, a perfect time to talk to her without anyone else interrupting. 

They walked down the streets in silence, with Charlie and Bryce running ahead of them. She wouldn't even glance at him. 

"So I'm Adrian" He stopped and stuck out his hand like he was introducing himself to her for the first time. 

"I know who you are," she hissed at him, not even glancing his direction. 

" I know I just thought that we might want to start over, you know, be civil to each other." 

"What ever gave you the idea that I would want to be friends with you" She mentally slapped herself when she said this. Where did it come from, saying this was like sinking to his level? For god's sake Bonnie, the guy who you have adored is suddenly being nice to you and you're harsh back, what has ever gotten into you. 

"Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to" Suddenly he was feeling really cocky. "But can I have a favor first?" 

"I don't know, it depends on what the favor is?" She finally looked over at him. He was so adorably cute it wasn't even funny. He wasn't too tall, but wasn't too short either with Light ash blonde hair, and dark chocolate eyes. She felt herself melting inside just watching him. What was he doing? He wasn't even sure what he was doing. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if he had the courage. Quickly, before common sense took over he leaned over the kissed her on the lips. She drew back in shock. That was the last thing she expected him to do. 

"What was that for" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I don't know, oh I don't know. I'm sorry Bonnie, I should have never assumed. I know you hate me" He turned and hurried off before she had time to answer. 

"Adrian, wait" she called after him. He stopped and waiting patiently for her to reach him. She stopped maybe a few feet in front of him. Suddenly she reached towards him. He pulled back like he expected her to slap him. Instead she just pulled a leaf out of his hair. 

"What was that for?" 

"I just pulled this out of your hair" she held up a leaf "It has been driving me crazy for the last five minutes." He cocked his head to one side and stared at her confused. 

"I expected you to slap me"

"Slap you, why?"

"Because if I were you, I would have slapped me" 

"Do you want me to slap you?"

"No, not really" 

"Okay then, why did you bring it up?" 

"I don't know, listen I'm sorry about back there, it was inappropriate, totally uncalled for, and to you of all people" 

"What about me?" she glared back at him, going back to her usually I hate you look. Damn Adrian, why can't you do anything right? Just once, can't you say something nice to her just once, you like her right? So be nice to her, say you like her eyes or something. 

"I love you" quickly shot out of his mouth before he knew what happened. 

"What?" she felt her jaw drop to the ground. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to, we are alone." 

"Okay, I am very confused right now" Quickly she sat down on a rock that was behind her. He sat down on another rock facing here. 

"Lets see, now can I put this without making myself look like an idiot. The reason I have acted so bad towards you, given you the impression that I hate you, is ever since I saw you that first day of my second year I was infatuated with you." Bonnie just stared at him.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. The reason you were so bloody mean to me was because you liked me. Well then, that's an interesting way of doing it. I'll have to try it sometimes." She stood up. "You are a bloody bastard," she yelled, slapping him and then turning and running towards the forbidden forest. Adrian jumped up and was about to start after her when he heard someone call his name behind him. Turning around was his mother and Ron. 

"Mother, there you are. You have some visitors," He said, deciding to forget about Bonnie for the time being. She was sixteen; she could take care of herself. She knew the way to Hogwarts if she needed to go there. It was probably better if he didn't go after her. Maybe he really had screwed up everything. Maybe he shouldn't have told her how he felt. Don't tell yourself that Adrian, at least now she doesn't think you hate her, she only hates you, and she hated you before anyway. You don't even know if she liked you to begin with. 

"Adrian, Adrian" his mother broke his concentration, "Who are the visitors?"

"Mrs. Fraser and a man I didn't recognize" 

"Ginny" Ron whispered. "I wonder who the other person is though?" 

"Lets go find out then, Adrian, come on then" 

"Mother, I have to get" he turned to where Charlie and Bryce were before and then were gone "Oh, nothing."

Charlie, Bryce, George and Ginny were just about to get up and leave when they heard the door slam downstairs and footsteps hurry up the stairs close by. The door to the apartment opens and three voices are heard in the foyer. 

"They are in the study Mum"

"I think I will go check on Miranda and Fiona" they heard a male voice say

"Ron, she is your sister," a female voice commented back. 

"We just talked this afternoon."

"Ron, go"

"All right" Footsteps came towards the room they were in and a shadow blackened the doorway. 

"Ron" George said, staring at the brother he thought he at lost who was standing in the doorway.Ron stared at him for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out who it was. 

"George? Oh my god, it's you"

"Yep, it's me. And its you. I thought I'd never see you again." They hugged. 

"So why did you come back?" Ron asked, turning to face his younger sister. 

"Well, I…we…didn't leave on the best of terms earlier." 

"I know" 

"I was just surprised you know, took me by surprise and all that. Didn't have time to register."

" Of Course, come I'll introduce you to my wife" Ginny started follow him, when she stopped suddenly and turned to face Adrian, 

"Where is Bonnie?" 

"Bonnie is with you?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes, she was outside with your son before?" Ginny replied. 

"Are you accusing my son?" Hermione snapped back, suddenly getting very defensive. 

"Bonnie is in the forest" Adrian spoke up. 

"What?"All four of the adults said, turning to face him. 

"We were talking, got into a argument, she called me a name, slapped me, and ran off into the forest." 

"Into the forest, Adrian, why didn't you go after her?" 

"Because she called me a bloody bastard, that's why mum," Adrian said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. 

"Adrian, I'm sorry, I forgot you two don't get along do you?" Hermione sat down beside her son and put her arm around him. Being his mother she knew the whole situation between the two of them. Plus working at Hogwarts and having Bonnie in her class she knew what was up. She saw how she looked at her son. 

"I really don't care who likes and who doesn't like who, what I would like is to find my daughter before nightfall" Ginny said, interrupting. 

"I'll stay and watch Charlie and Bryce while you go look," Adrian said, peaking through his hands. 

"No you won't, Miranda can do that," His mother said, changing her tone. "You're the one who got her into this mess, and you're the one who is going to get her out of it. Plus you're the only one who knows his way around the forest. 

"Oh right" Right then he wished he hasn't based his 7th yr study on the care of magical creatures, especially those in the Forbidden forest. 

So in a bit, after then had all found their cloak's and wands the four adults, which included Adrian, George, Ron, and Hermione set off to find Bonnie. 

Bonnie unfortunately was in a horrible mess. Running away, shocked by what Adrian had just said, she ran and ran, not watching where she was going. She had never been in the forbidden forest before, always obeying the rules and staying as far out of it as possible. It wasn't long till she was very lost. Luckily for her, unlike her uncle who had gotten lost in this same forest a little more then thirty years ago it wasn't Blizarding out, but it was raining. Not hard so that she couldn't see where she was going, but hard enough so that everything was wet and slippery and that she was soaking wet. Also unlike her uncle, she did have her wand, so that if so needed she could defend herself. Suddenly she got an amazing idea, what if she climbed a tree and tried to find one of the towers of Hogwarts, then maybe she could find her way there and then make her way back to Hogsmade in the morning. She found a climbable tree and started up, trying her best to keep her footing. Reaching the top and turning to the north she saw a turret of a castle in the distance. That must be Hogwarts, it was the only castle she could see, and she wasn't that far from Hogsmade, or at least she didn't think she was. Slowly making the down the tree, she was almost down to the ground when she slipped on the last branch, and stumbled to the ground, landing on her ankle. A shot of pain went up her leg. Please let it be all right she whispered as she tried to stand, but luck wasn't on her side, as she tripped and fell down to the ground again. She would never make it in this kind of condition, and prayed someone would soon find her, and it wouldn't be something like a troll, or a werewolf. Sheltering herself from the rain, she curled up in a ball and fell asleep. 

The four people who were searching for her were thinking the same thing, only that they found her before something else. After reaching Hogwarts they split up into two groups. Adrian and Ron going together, and Hermione and George going in the other direction. 

"De ja vu " George said to Hermione as they set off. 

"Yeah, I know, only at least this time it's not raining." She commented back.They walked for miles, not finding sign of anyone, not even a bent branch. Soon the sun started to come up and they trudged back towards Hogsmade, dejected. They hoped Ron and Adrian had better luck. 

The other two trudged off in the other direction, soon finding themselves engulfed in the woods. "She was here," Adrian suddenly said, surprising Ron. 

"How do you know?"

"Right here" he pointed to the ground. 

"Umm, okay" Ron agreed, not really seeing anything different with the ground, but was sure Adrian knew what he was doing. 

"Oh my god, a Gifflewink" he cried, dashing off with Ron huffing behind him. 

Bonnie thought she was having a dream when she felt someone wet touch her foot. "No Daggle, not now, I just took you on a walk earlier today" she mumbled, kicking her foot. The wetness didn't go away. "I thought I said" she opened her eyes and screamed, seeing the hideous creature stuck on her foot. It was as big as maybe a small dog; only it looked like a slug. 

"Gurrof, gurrof" she cried, shaking her leg violently, but it didn't let go, but instead kept on crawling up her leg. Hearing some crashes in the bushes, and thinking it was something else to eat her, she promptly fainted. Adrian came tearing through the brush right as the Gifflewink was about her mid-thigh. Pulling out his wand, he quickly shouted some magic words, and the creature fell away and slithered, if you could call it slithering back into the ground. 

"Bonnie, all you alright?" Adrian said, bending down beside her. 

"I think she fainted" Ron commented, bending down right next to him. "She looks all right" He viewed her leg "No harm done, but this ankle looks a little twisted. "Come on then, We better hurry back to the town before dawn" Adrian slowly scooped down and picked her up, placing her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest. She wasn't as heavy as he expected. She didn't respond. It was a long walk back to the town, but even longer because Adrian had to go so slow as to not fall. Ron offered to take her halfway through the trip, but he declined the offer. He was fine. The town was warming up to the morning sun when they finally reached home. Everyone stayed quiet, as not to wake Bonnie. George apperated off to go and get Ginny, who had left a bit earlier to take Charlie and Bryce home to bed. Adrian laid her in his bed, and sat and watched and waited for her to wake up. 

Bonnie opened her eyes and didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was fainting in the woods, but she wasn't in the woods anymore. She was lying in a bed, covered with blankets. It was a small room, filled with knickknacks and paraphernalia from Hogwarts and Gryffindor, pictures of the Quidditch team and the graduating class, and a diploma she couldn't read. Turning the other direction she saw the owner of the room sleeping in a chair beside her. He breathed out, and shifted directions, a small whiff of hair curling across his face. She had the urge to brush it out of the way, but she didn't want to wake him. He looked so innocent and peaceful when he slept. She kept on remembering how he had just said not twelve hours ago that he loved her. Was he really telling the truth, or just being his regular nasty self? Should she believe him? Or not?She wanted to, oh how she wanted to, more then anything else. But yet, how could it be true, he had been nothing but hateful to her for the last six years. Suddenly, before she could do anymore analyzing of the situation, he woke up. She screamed, he screamed, he jumped up, and tripped on the chair, falling on the floor, and they both started to laugh. 

"Oh good, you're awake, I'll go get your mother." He turned and started for the door. 

"Adrian wait" He stopped with his hand on the door handle. 

"Yes?"

"Were you serious about what you said before?"He paused, thinking of what she had just asked.

"Oh that, of course, if it's one think you should know about me is that I never lie about things like that." And at that, he was gone, leaving her alone. 

Her and her mother returned home later that morning to a much-worried father. It wasn't till later that week did she have the opportunity to send an owl to her best friend Tara asking her to come over since she wasn't allowed to leave the house, that being her punishment for running into the forest. Bonnie thought that almost dying was punishment enough, but her parents disagreed. Tara came later that evening by Foo powder, and they quickly sat down in Bonnie's room, being quiet hoping to avoid her parents. 

"So, what was so important that you wanted to talk to me about immediately?" 

"You know of Adrian Finnigan don't you?" 

"Of course, Quidditch captain, head boy extraordinaire right? He is so cute; it's a pity he graduated last year."

"Yeah, you know his mother, Professor Finnigan too?"

"I know of her, she's the muggle studies Professor. What do the Finnigans have to do with anything?" 

"Well you see" Bonnie moved closer to her friend. "It turns out that my uncle Ron used to be best friends with her when they were in school" 

"You have an Uncle Ron?" 

"Yeah, I didn't know till earlier in the week either. According to my mother he disappeared when she was in the 5th year at Hogwarts, but that's beside the point. So suddenly my uncle appears at Prof. Finnigan's house, and we go and visit him, and guess who is home for the summer?"

"Adrian"

"Right"

"Hey, isn't he the one who is always so mean to you?"

"That's him."

"So what happened, you two get into a awful fight again. Is that why you are punished?"

"Well, sort of. You see, he told me that he loved me"

"WHAT?" Tara practically shouted, jumping up. "Did I just hear you correct?"

"That's what I said. I ran into the forest, so that's why I'm being punished." She looked attentively at her best friend of six years. "So what should I do?"

"Well, if Adrian Finnigan just told me that he loved me, I'd..Well I don't know what I'd do. Since he's graduated there isn't much you can do, right?"

"I know, that's why I'm confused. You see, the thing is" She paused; not knowing how to word what she was going to say next. "I think I love him too"

"WHAT?" That got an even bigger reaction then her first statement that he loved her."But Bonnie, he has always been so mean to you. Don't tell me that you love him because of this, because if you do girl, you're crazy" 

"No, it's not that, I hate him because of that. I hate his guts actually. If I had my way, he's burn in the fiery pits of hell, but yet, when I look at him, my heart does flip-flops."

"How come you've never told me this before?"

"Because, well, no one knows. He doesn't even know. How was I supposed to tell him how I feel when he expected me to hate him?" She laid her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do Tara, I'm so confused."

"Bonnie, if you want my advice, I'd tell him."

"Tell him, really?"

"Of course, we'll go right now. I'll go with you. We can take your broom."

"But my parents?"

"Tell them you are going to visit your uncle. Or not tell them at all." 

"Okay, but if he laughs, this is all your fault."

The two girls arrived at Hogsmade not long after. "That's her house" Bonnie said, pointing at one of the building which they heading towards. Going up the stairs to their apartment, she knocked on the door. A strange woman opened the door, a woman Bonnie didn't recognize. "Hello, may I help you?" 

"Yes, I'd like to see Adrian, is he in?" Bonnie said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

"Adrian, there are two young ladies at the door for you?" she called out towards the backroom. 

"Coming Miranda" they heard him call back. So this was Miranda, the woman her uncle married, and her aunt. Adrian soon came around the corner, his hair in disarray, and scorch marks on his shirt. He was carrying a large book in one hand, and his wand in the other. "No Fiona, it's not like that. Look, I'll show you the correct way to do that spell when I get back okay." He turned and saw them at the door. He looked startled, but quickly regained his composer. These were the last two 'ladies' that he had expected. "Bonnie, Tara, how umm nice to see you" 

"Oh isn't he hot. You are one lucky girl Bonnie" Tara whispered, pushing her forward. Adrian and Bonnie just stared at each other. 

"Listen you two, if it isn't important, I'll be right back. I have a student waiting in the other room," Adrian finally said. He turned to leave. 

"Adrian, I love you" Bonnie finally blurted out, instantly regretting it. He dropped his book with a big crash and turned around. 

"You better not be bloody fooling with me Bonnie Fraser, because if you are, you will regret it, trust me" He glared at her, and if she had thought he had given her evil looks before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. She was sure he was telling the truth, and was actually afraid. She slowly backed away, till her back was to the wall. He gripped his wand so tightly in his left hand that his knuckles were turning white. "Are you fooling with me?" 

"Yes…no…I mean, why would I kid about something like this?" she whispered, trying not to cry. 

"To get back at me for all the horrible things I've said to you in the past." 

"But no, I would never do something like that." She slowly wiped her eyes, watching for a reaction from him. 

"So you're serious." 

"Yes" she finally said after what seemed like eternity. Before she knew it he had covered the distance between them and had her in her arms. He was just tall enough so that she fit her head right under his. For some strange reason she had never felt more safe in her life. 

_ _

_A/N – Strange eh? Not what you expected eh? I like writing romance, although I am not the best at it to say the least. I was first thinking of putting Adrian with Fiona, and making her a bit older, but this seemed to work better. I don't know how well their relationship is going to work though, since they hate each other, but we shall do our best. I just got this posted, for I finished it before the eighth, but since then my time has been consumed. It took me two days to read GoF, and that was having to steal it from my sister at every chance I could, since she was the owner of the book, mine having not arrived yet. I am still waited for it. I won't settle for the American version, I must have the original from England. It was good, but I still think the Prisoner of Azkaban was my favorite so far, I don't know why, it just is. The problem is that the books are getting predictable in their unpredictableness ._


	3. Strangeness

  
**The Prodigal Son**

(part two)   
****

  
__

_A/N - Okay, this is the second part of my series. Hell, it's not that great. Pretty sad actually. but It's got a couple good scenes. What happens when Hermione meets Ron. It's like when Harry met Sally. And no, for once I am not talking about Harry Potter. I had a hard time thinking of names for my characters, so right now I am on a Brigidoon spree..the only person not from Brigadoon is Adrian and Mranda, because Miranda came too early, and I ran out of names for Adrian. I wanted to name him Harry, because there is a character in Brigadoon named Harry, but I thought that might get a bit confusing. Talking about names, did you ever notice that J.K.Rowlings has a small obsession with flowers. I really hope I'm not the only one who noticed this. We have Lily, Petunia, and Lupin. I'm just waiting for her to come up with a character named Rose, or Lilac. And for those of you who doubt me, Lupin is a flower, a very pretty flower in fact. I used to have a book called the Lupin Lady. Great childrens book. Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the show_

_Disclaimer: J.K.Rowlings creó a Harry Potter. Cualquier cosa no creada por ella, fue inventada por mí. Usted hace su mejor juicio_

_preview of last part : Ron has been living in this village for the last thirty odd years. If you want to find out how and why he is in this village go read my other story "The Blizzard" Okay, Ron runs into Adrian in the village, who just so happens to be Hermione and Seamus's son..what are the chances. Miranda's (Ron's wife) father tells him that he has to go with this boy, and so the three of them, Ron, Miranda, and their daughter Fiona find themselves in the Forbidden forest all alone. This is where our last story leaves off.>_   


They arrived in Hogsmade late in the afternoon. Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal for the people of Hogsmade, except for the fact that this was the only truly wizard community in all of England, and these three strangers had smuggle clothes on. Ron could sense the people watching him from the windows. There was not a soul in the streets. If he was muggle he could say it felt like he was in some cheesy Spaghetti western showdown scene, but he wasn't, so he couldn't make that analogy. Finally he saw Adrian come running out of one of the building. 

"Over here!" He cried, waving at them. They headed that way. He was standing in front of a side door of one of the buildings. "We live right up here, or at least my mum does when I'm at school." He held open the door so the could enter. Inside was a small set of stairs that led up to a landing. They followed him up the stairs and through another door. "Mum, the visitors are here" He yelled out as they entered the small apartment. Ron looked around the apartment quickly. Not much had changed in thirty years, or at least in the wizarding world anyway. 

"So does your guest have a name Adrian?" He heard Hermione call out from the other room. She sounded exactly like she did back in their sixth year, or at least he thought so. 

"His name is Ron.." He looked over at Ron. He had never been told his last name. 

"Weasley, Ron Weasley" He heard something break in the other room when he said that. 

"Okay, whoever you are, this isn't a very funny joke, and the whole James Bond bit didn't help much either." he heard her say, he voice sounding like it was about to crack. 

"This isn't a joke Hermione." He heard footsteps running towards them and Hermione appeared in the doorway. 

"Oh my god" She just stared at him. " I don't believe you. You're just trying to trick me. You're not really Ron." 

"How can I prove it to you." Hermione looked over at him for a couple moment longer. He didn't really look like Ron, but yet he did. He did sound like Ron, well, she didn't notice it at first, but now he did. Its funny how when you don't see someone for thirty years, at first they don't look familiar, but then, after not to long they meld into their old selves, like nothing had changed. But yet Ron said he wasn't coming back, so this must be a trick, it didn't seem rational, and she was the rational one, right ? She stained her mind for something that only Ron would know, or at least something that only Ron and Harry would know, for there wasn't much that one knew that the other didn't, or before he left anyway. Finally she thought of something. 

"In our second year, we used a potion to try and trick Malfoy into giving us some information, do you remember what it was?" 

"That's easy, the polyjuice potion. And you turned yourself into a cat" 'Ron' replied, without a pause and with a little grin. 

"Harry could have told you. That's it, Harry must have told you." She replied, still trying to rationalize it. She didn't want to believe it was Ron. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want to believe it. 

"Hermione, quit trying to rationalize it like that." He said, knowing what she was doing. He put his hands on her shoulders. 

"No, you're not Ron, no" She kept repeating, closing her eyes and shaking her head back and forth. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh my god, Ron" She sobbed into his shirt. He led her over to the couch and sat down beside her. 

"Mum, I'm going to go back to Hogwarts, okay?" Adrian suddenly said from the doorway. 

"Okay" she replied softly. 

"Come on," He grabbed Fiona's hand and pulled her out of the door and down the stairs. 

"Where are you taking me?" Ron heard her ask, her voice filled with curiosity. Then they were gone. 

"I think I'm going to lay down, this is too much" Miranda said softly. She looked over at Hermione, "Is there anywhere?" 

"Of course, around the corner and the first door" She replied, trying to do her best to keep her voice from choking again. Finally they were alone. " I thought you said you were not coming back?" 

"Well, plans change you know." 

"Yes, they certainly do" She replied, barely in a whisper. 

"You certainly did pretty well for yourself" He commented, looking around the small but nicely furnished apartment. "A lot better then I did" He laughed silently to himself. He really was in a pathetic situation. No money, no house, no job, not even a full 7 years education at Hogwarts. He couldn't even apperate, sure he could learn, but that's beside the point. 

"What do you mean, a lot better then you did?" He looked at him like he had just said he was crazy. "You did pretty well, have a beautiful wife, and your daughter looks just like her." She paused, wiping her eyes."Anyway this is all Seamus's...I'm only working at Hogwarts because I was running out of his savings." 

"How did you and Seamus..I would have never thought" 

"Me either, but it just happened. After school finished, we both started working for the ministry. I never saw Harry and we just got close I suppose. He was so kind. I still can't believe he's been dead for ten years now." She quickly wiped a tear from her eye. "I really don't know what I'd do without Adrian. He really is all I have. When he used to be away at school" she paused. " That was the main reason I took the job at Hogwarts, to be close to Adrian. I suppose he told you about the war." 

"A little" Ron replied. 

"He doesn't know much, he was too young. It's not something that's widely talked about. It's too close to home for a lot of people. I know that first hand. Of course Harry saved the day as always." 

"Of course I think he might have a complex. A save the world complex." She forced a laugh. "So have you seen Harry lately?" 

"I haven't..I haven't seen him in over eight years. He's gone into hiding I think. I can't think of anyone who would know where he is." Ron tried to hide a yawn, but it escaped and Hermione jumped up suddenly. "Oh I'm sorry..I've been a terrible hostice. You must be hungry. Come, I have some food left over in the kitchen." She hurried off. Ron reluctently followed. He was hungry, now that she mentioned it. The kitchen was same, but was big enough so two people could move about with room. It had a refrigerator in the corner and counters around the outside. It was all white and clean. You could tell it was Hermiones. Everything had a place and everything in it's place. "Sit down" she pointed to the table in the center of the room with a red and white checkered cloth on it. He moved the pile of papers that were sitting on the chair out of the way and sat down. "Sorry about that, I was grading some papers earlier today. Finals were today, or at least for my class anyway." 

"What do you teach?" 

"Muggle studies. It doesn't involve much work, and I can be close to Adrian." She was hurried around the kitchen, putting together a dish of food. Placing it in front of her, she waved her wand, and saying a few choice words, it started to steam. "There you go, all heated up" Pushing it in front of him, she placed her wand in her pocket and sat down beside him. She couldn't stop herself from just staring at him. She was so afraid that if she dared to look away he would be gone again, and she would be back to having no one. It was true that Adrian was all she had. Before the war she had tons of friends and acquaintance, but not anymore. Ever since Ron had left, she had lost contact with his family, and when they graduated, she only saw Ginny at social functions. All she knew was she had a daughter who was a year younger then Adrian. Then there was Harry. They kept in touch after Graduation, spending time together, and then things changed. She got married to Seamus, and he started becoming more and more secretive. Fifteen years past, and when the war started she didn't even know if she knew him anymore. Then the war occurred, and everyone's world was thrown up in the air and the people who survived were left to pick up the pieces. All because Voldemort, yes she wasn't afraid to say his name anymore, decided he wanted to regain power. They stopped him, or should we say, Harry stopped him, but things were never the same. Everyone lost someone. Hermione lost Seamus, her husband of ten years. She knew the Weasleys lost Fred, Bill, and Bill's son Michael. She went to her twenty-fifth class reunion, and the amount of people who were there compared to who graduated was decreased so much. Out of the nine Gryffindors, not counting Ron of course, only five of them survived. Four of the girls and Dean Thomas, who ironically had not been killed, even though he fought on the front line. Some of the other class's were worse off, only two of the Ravenclaw's survived, and there was only one Slytherin. No one trusted anyone anymore. But enough on the past, here he was, in the present. 

Ron finished his meal in silence, and when he was done, and the dishes were washing themselves, Adrian and Fiona had returned. Ron was feeling very tired by the time. It was an understatement to say that this had been a very long day. 

"Mum, I better get back to the school. They are expecting me." Adrian said, when the clock stuck ten. 

"Of course Adrian" 

"You will be fine without me?" 

"Of course, now hurry. I don't want to hear how you were late when I get to school tomorrow." 

"Yes Mum" He got up and kissed her on the check before leaving them. Hermione turned to Ron and his daughter. " I suppose you are tired. I know I am." Fiona turned to her father. 

"I am tired, where may I sleep?" 

"You may sleep in Adrian's room I suppose. It's right down the hall and to the left." Hermione replied. 

"Thank you Ma'am" Fiona replied, as she turned and left. Ron stood up. 

"I think I shall turn in, you will be all right then?" 

"Yes, I will be fine. It's so good to see you you know." She stood up as well. 

"Goodnight" 

"Goodnight" 

Ron made his way to the bedroom where Hermione has said Miranda could sleep. It was a small room, but nicely furnished. There was a double bed and two chairs, which was where their bags were sitting. The room was somewhat bare besides that. There were two pictures on the wall. Turning on the lights he went over and sitting on one of the chairs he took off his shoes and socks. What a long day this has been he thought as he laid down in the bed beside Miranda and put his arms around her. She sighed and rolled over. Twenty-four hours ago he was sitting in his house, in the small village of Mason, never imagining that the next day he would find the son of an old school friend, and rejoin the world he left thirty years ago.   


I was about a week later when Ron decided it was finally time to go visit Ginny. He really needed his wand, and according to Hermione, she was the one who had it. He borrowed a couple of Sickles for the Knight bus, wrote down the address of where his sister lived and was on his way. It wasn't long before he arrived at this address. It was a small brownstone in the middle of Wizard London. Walking up he rung the doorbell. The door slowly opened and out peeked a small boy with light blond hair and black eyes. 

"Yeah?" he said suspiciously 

"Is this the Fraser household?" 

"Charlie, there is someone here for you?" The book yelled to back of the house. Soon a voice replied, 

"Coming Bryce" A couple seconds later another boy came to the door. This one had light skin, but red hair. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking at Ron annoyingly, like he had just been dragged away from saving the world. 

"I need to talk to your mother, is she here?" Ron replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. 

"No, Mum's busy right now. Why?" His expression turned from annoyance to suspicion. 

"I need to talk to her, Can you just tell her that an.." he never got to finish his sentence because another voice called down from the stairs. 

"Charlie, is there someone at the door?" He saw a girl come up behind Charlie and looked Ron up and down. She looked exactly like Ginny did the last time Ron saw her. 

"Ginny" he whispered. 

"No, I'm Bonnie. Ginny is my mother. She is not seeing anyone right how How may I help you?" She emphasized the word I, glaring at him like he was coming to arrest her. 

"Can you just tell her that Ron is here to see her? Please?" 

"all right, I'll ask her" she was still glaring at him. "But I know she'll say no" She slammed the door in his face and Ron just sat down on the door stoop to wait. 

"What do you think he want's with Mum?" Charlie asked when the door was shut. 

"I don't know, but I guess I better go and tell her. He seemed pretty insistent." She sighed and trudged up the stairs, her mother was not going to be happy about this interruption. Stopping at the first door at the end of the landing she knocked softly and waited for an answer. 

"Come in Bonnie" Slowly opening the door, Bonnie slipped in. Her mother was a small woman, with generic Weasley hair as everyone in their family had. All her cousins and Uncles. She had it, and so did her brother. So did that man at the door. The idea flashed into her mind. No, it couldn't be true. She brushed the idea away quickly, it was too crazy to dwell on for long. Her mother was energetic, and even though she was in her later forties, still lived and worked like a someone so much younger. She was always busy, well, not all the time, but she was now. She had a large report due to the Ministry in a couple of days, and she had been working on it nonstop since Bonnie had gotten home from Hogwarts a couple days earlier. Right now she was sitting on her window seat going over some papers. She also had some papers spread all over the desk and bed as well. 

"Someone with the name Ron said he was here to see you. I said you were.." Ginny interrupted her. 

"What did you say his name was?" She looked up quickly. 

"Ron, he didn't..." but she was interrupted again. 

"What did he look like?" 

"He was about as tall as Uncle George, but had Muggle clothes on." 

"Did he have red hair?" 

"Yes, but" 

"OHMYGOD! RON!" She jumped up and spraying papers everywhere ran past Bonnie and out the door. Bonnie just stared after her. Ginny dashed down the stairs and to the front door. She stood there for a couple of seconds before she got up the courage to open it. What if it really was her brother? what would she do then? Hermione said he wouldn't come back. Slowly opening the door she looked out into the stoop and saw a man sitting with his back to her. "Excuse me Sir, you asked to see me." She said, loud enough so the man could hear her. He stood up, slowly turning around. 

"Hello Sister" He said in a voice she knew quite well. She was speechless, absolutely speechless. A thousand things were rushing through her mind. How could he do this to us. She had thought of what she was going to say to him if she ever saw him again over and over in her mind the last thirty years, but now that the opportunity presented itself, she couldn't think of what to say. She wasn't as angry as she thought she would be. She should have been furious. He left when she needed her older brother the most. Her mother never really got over his second disappearance. Her close knit family fell apart. The only one she sees on a regular basis was George, but that was because he lived right up the street. She hadn't talked to Hermione or Harry since her graduation. Then the war did a number on her Family as well. Thank god her husband Frank had not been killed. Enough people were lost in the war. After what seemed like hours of silence he spoke again. "May I come in, I'm getting quite a number of stares out here." 

"Yes, of course" she finally spoke. She led him into the living room where Charlie and his school friend was playing. "Charlie, darling, can you please take this up to your room please" 

"Yes Mum" he replied, picking up his material and hurrying upstairs with his friend, but not before giving the stranger a weird look. Bonnie stood in the doorway and watched as the stranger talked with her mother. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but she still didn't trust this man. She didn't know why, but she did. She had never seen this man before, and he seemed way too familiar with her mother. Suddenly they started arguing. Not knowing what else to do she ran out the door and over to her Uncle George's house which was three doors down. 

"Uncle George" She cried, throwing open the door.   
  
"Yes Bonnie dear, what is it ?" He said, jumping up from the couch. 

"Uncle, there is a strange man at the house and he is arguing with Mum. I didn't know what else to do" She stopped to catch her breath. 

"We better hurry over then." He pulled on his shoes and followed Bonnie out the door. They arrived at the house and it was silent. George ran into the living room and found Ginny sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Ginny, are you all right?" He bent down and took her hand. 

"George, it was him" She whispered, not looking up. 

"Ginny, it was who?" 

"Ron, it was Ron" 

"Ron" he gave a loud gasp. "Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure" She glared at him. "Do you think I'd lie about something like that ?" 

"No, of course not. I'm sorry Ginny." He sat down beside her. "Where is he?" 

"I don't know" she sobbed. "He left in a huff. I mentioned something about.." She laid her head back in her lap. "Oh George, I am such an idiot. I can't believe I did such a stupid thing. Now he is gone, and all I know is that he is staying at Hermiones. I haven't talked with her in twenty years. I don't even think I know where she lives." 

"Hermione, you mean Mrs. Finnagan?" Bonnie asked from the corner. 

"Yes, I think that's her name. Why do you know her?" Ginny looked up. 

"She is our Muggle Studies Professor. Her son is a year ahead of me in Gryffindor." She blushed, thinking of Adrian. She was sure that he didn't even know she existed, and then there was the fact that he graduated, but still she had had a crush on him as long as she could remember. She didn't even know her mother was friends with Adrian's family. 

"Do you by any chance know where she lives darling?" 

"She lives in Hogsmade during the school year. I think anyway" 

"To Hogsmade we shall go" George said. 

"But what about Charlie and Bryce" 

"Bonnie can stay and watch them" 

"Mum, no..I want to come too" Bonnie heard Charlies voice say from the hallway. 

"Well then, I guess we have two more travelers. Come on boys" George motioned for them to come into the room. "We shall go find your other Uncle" 

"Bryce, you don't think your mother will mind this do you?" Ginny looked over at Charlie's little friend. 

"Of course Mrs. Fraser, she wouldn't mind at all" Of course his mother would mind, but in Bryces mind, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He had never seen Hogsmade, or Hogwarts for that matter. It was still two years before he would be a first year. He smiled sweetly. 

"All right then, lets go" Ginny took Bonnies hand, and George took Charlies and Bryces hand, and with a poof the five of them were gone.   
__

_Okay, I am finally finished with this part. YEAH for me...clap clap> It took me forever to finally write the end of this. YOu would think because I was on summer vacation that I would get it done in a flash, but it is amazing how much less time I spend on the computer now that it is not class, and the fact I do so much of my writing in class. I still believe that Chem is my muse, how strange or odd that might sound. I'll get the next part out as soon as I can, hopefully before school starts up again in the fall.>_

Copyright 2000 Mollyco~ 


End file.
